Just a dream
by Grace de Gold
Summary: I don't really have a summary. just an Evil Charming one shot. give it a try lol


_Have you ever felt like drowning?! Have you ever had the feeling in the bottom of your stomach that you knew that something bad was going to happen?! Have you ever been afraid of being so alone that just the thought of it scared you?! Have you ever been in a situation where you want to run from as fast as you can but you simply can't move?! Have you ever wanted to scream but not having the voice too?! Have you ever felt helpless…broken…afraid… all at the same time?!_

_She knew it before he even said it. The look on his face saying out loud everything she was going to hear. She knew that look. She had seen that look so many times. But it had been in another life. Another her… apparently her mistakes followed her here and she couldn't run away this time._

_"I can't believe you did this to me Regina." David's stare was cold. She felt like she was choking from the harsh tone he was using. She knew what was coming next. She thought she had prepared herself when the day came but she hadn't expected to love him so terribly much that his words now cut so deep that it would scare forever. "You manipulated me. And like a fool I fell into your trap." She wanted to scream, wanted him to let her explain, but she couldn't; her voice had left her and she was glued to the spot listening to him._

_"You wanted to keep me apart from her, but you never will stop true love, Regina, never." He took a step back and was now standing at Mary Margaret's side. Regina hadn't even noticed that the woman was standing there the whole time._

No, no, no. This can't be happening_. Her heart was pounding in her chest while her eyes were filled with unshed tears at the sight of him, of them …together. "But you love me…" It was more of a question than a statement. She wanted to hold on tight on the fact that he did love her, but now she wasn't sure and she needed to hear him say it more than everything._

_David let out an incredulous laugh. "Love you?! How can I love a person as evil as you?" He spat at her, the hatred emanating from his stare "How can anybody love you, when you are the reason for everybody's unhappiness?! You tried to kill me." David accused her. Putting his arm around Mary Margaret he added. "And you tried to kill the woman I love."_

_Regina was trying to keep her posture but she couldn't control the tears that were now running down her flawless face. She watched as David kissed Mary Margaret, their eyes shining with happiness and love and it was making her sick. That look was for her. Her! Not that damned Snow!_

_She hated that woman with passion. Why was she always standing in the middle of her happiness?! With that perfect smile of hers making everybody love her and protect her. Her. Her. Her. Oh how much she wished she could wipe that smile off her face. Why did she have to be in her life?! Without Snow in her way she would have been happy the first time around. She would have had Daniel. And now…now she was taking David too._

_She was watching the man she loved; the man that made her believe in love again; in the arms of another and there was nothing she could do about it. She just stood there feeling more powerless than ever._

_Breaking the kiss David faced Regina again. "Goodbye Regina." And with that he turned to leave with Snow at his side._

_"NO! David don't." she shouted at him. "Please don't leave me." She begged in a whispered, broken voice. She couldn't watch him leave. She couldn't watch yet another man she loved walking out of her life. She wasn't that tough. She couldn't handle this twice._

_Her head was in a whirl and she felt like her legs would give her up pretty soon. Regina, the once tough woman was falling down and there was no one to catch her. "I love you!" she cried._

_She watched as David stopped on his tracks and turned his head to her._

_"You're incapable of love."_

_And she stood there watching him leave, eyes wide still in shock of what was happening. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining with tears as the light hit them, the pain cursing through her body, as if a ton of bricks had fallen upon her. It hurt to breathe; it felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and being crunched._

_Oh how she wanted to laugh at the irony. So many times had she squeezed people's heart till they turned to dust without remorse. And now she got to experience the pain. For the second time._

_She didn't know how long she had been standing like that staring at the closed door as if by some magic force David would come back. She just wanted him back, so she could breathe again. But the door remained closed._

_She hadn't heard the footsteps coming down from the stairs from the daze she had been in. But she clearly saw her sweet boy dragging someone by the hand._

_"Slow down Henry." Came the cheery voice of none else but Emma Swan._

_What was happening?! She thought confused as to what Emma Swan was doing in her house._

_She was breathing shallowly, trying to get her voice to work, when it finally did it was nothing more than a whisper. "Henry..." _not her boy too_. "Sweetheart… where… where are you going?" she chocked back a sob and tried to force herself to smile at him. "Come here." She reached for his hand._

_"No!" Henry yanked his hand from her._

_"Henry." Regina pleaded with him._

_"I don't want to live with you anymore. I don't love you. I love Emma. She is my mother. NOT. YOU."_

_Regina's eyes darted from Henry to Emma. "He is my son. You can't take him away from me. I raised him." Regina looked at Henry again expectantly. Seeing as he had no intention of letting go of Emma's hand she turned to her again. "He is my son..."_

_"C'mon Henry, let's go." The blonde said looking straight to Regina's eyes._

_With their backs to Regina they too left her, standing there in that big house of hers, alone._

_The room started spinning as she fell on her knees clutching to her throat as if some invisible force was forbidding her to breathe. She could feel the air being sucked out from her body, the atmosphere becoming more and more tight._

She jolted awake, panting heavily and struggled out of the sheets and raced to the window. Opening them with a swift move, she felt the cool air hit her face as the hot tears spilled from her eyes.

Regina started taking deep breath to calm herself down as her mind tried to figure out what was real and what not. The images of her dream kept replaying in her head like a broken record; she closed her eyes and shook her head as if the motion would get rid of them.

"Regina, honey, are you okay?" David asked concerned rushing to her. Her sudden movements had awakened him.

"David." She cried throwing herself in his arms. Regina cling to him tightly, burying her head in his neck inhaling in his scent; happy when he wrapped his arms around her holding her just as tight.

He hadn't left. It had been a dream. Just a dream. A horrible dream.

Slowly she loosed the grip she had on him, her right hand coming to rest near his heart to feel his heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" he repeated still concerned about her.

Looking at his bright blue eyes she could see how much he loved her. …Just a dream.

"I am now. I just had a bad dream. Just a bad dream." Relieved that her world wasn't collapsing in front of her she gave him a small smile and rose on her toes brushing her lips against his. David lowered his head and let his lips run over hers; he felt her lips part and then the briefest trace of her tongue against his lips. His hand shot up to hold the back of her head, his thumb resting on her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She circled his waist with her other hand as she kissed him back with the same passion. His hand moved from her hair to her hip, sliding up her side and behind her back bringing her closer still, if that was even possible with the way she was clinging to him.

Only when breathing became too much of an issue did they pull apart.

He rested his forehead against hers and tried to even his breathing.

"I love you." She said breathless; eyes still closed.

He smiled between the large gulps of air he was taking. "I love you too."

Pulling apart she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to check on Henry."

Leaving what had become their bedroom, Regina carefully went into Henry's room, walking slowly not wanting to wake him up. Nearing his bed she pulled at his cover and brought it under his chin. He looked so peaceful, with no care in the world. Smiling at the thought she lowered her head and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Henry. More than you will ever know."

Leaving his side she noticed David at the threshold smiling at her; arms crossed.

Reaching him she turned one more time to take a look at her sleeping baby; a warm smile gracing her features.

She felt David's arms hugging her from behind and his hands rested on her abandonment pulling her close. Regina entangled her fingers with his; her head falling on his shoulder; eyes closed in contentment. In his arms she felt loved and safe and she would do everything in her power to keep that feeling. "Don't let go."

He kissed the nape of her neck and let his lips linger in there for a few seconds before whispering in her ear.

"Never."

* * *

**AN: **English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
